Bedtime Stories: Caught Red-handed
by Hotly81173
Summary: Emily disobeys an order from Hotch, and gets caught red handed in an awkward moment. (Contains BDSM... if you are easily offended then please stop reading . If not offended then please read and enjoy.) Will be humor, hurt/comfort, angst and romance. H/P, OC Irene


**Bedtime Stories: Caught Red-Handed**

A/N: This story is going to be in a series of stories called 'Bedtime Stories. I'm not sure how many there will be and they will all be there own one shot and each story will be separate from the others in the series. I hope you enjoy them! Please read and leave a review. Thank you. :-)

Summary: Emily disobeys an order from Hotch, and gets caught red handed in an awkward moment. (Contains BDSM... if you are easily offended then please stop reading. If not offended then please continue and enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

Emily Prentiss stood there watching her boss, the man she had been in love with for longer than she could remember, as he tackled Royce Laughlin to the ground. The fight that ensued did nothing for the fire that was completely overwhelming her right now. This was the first time Emily had really gotten to see Hotch in action, well besides seeing him kill Foyet with his bare hands, and that was just tragic and sad to see him that way. She must admit that it was hot watching him as he hit Laughlin in the stomach making him double over in pain. Needless to say, it didn't take long for Hotch to take Laughlin into custody and throw him in the back of one of the cruisers. Hotch looked up and walked toward Emily, stopping right in front if her.

"I need you to go out to the Laughlin ranch and do a follow up interview with the parents. Meet me back at the precinct when you're

finished." Hotch said before turning and walking over to where Rossi was speaking to Officer O'Neil.

Emily just watched as her darkest obsession walked away. 'Damn his ass looks great in those jeans.' Emily thought to herself before turning and going to the second SUV. Getting in she took one more glance over at Hotch before pulling out and doing a U-turn, heading for the Laughlin ranch. How could one man possibly be that good looking and not even realize that he was drooled over by every woman they come into contact with? Emily's thoughts were everywhere except where they needed to be. She knew Rossi would tell her to get her head in the game or sit it out. As she drove farther away from the team, Emily remembered a small store she would have to drive by on her way out of town. She called the Laughlin's and rescheduled the follow up for first thing in the morning before their flight home.

Emily pulled into the deserted parking lot, except for one car she assumed was the employees car parked beside the building. She looked at the sign with the large lettering that read 'Secret Desires' and almost changed her mind about going in. What was she doing here instead of where she was told to be? She knew she was disobeying a direct order from Hotch and she knew she was going to be in trouble if she got caught. At the moment none of that mattered, all that mattered was the ache she was feeling and how it was all Hotch's fault she was in this mess right now.

Emily gets out of the SUV and goes inside the poorly lit store and the lady behind the counter, who looked old enough to be Emily's grandmother, smiled at her.

"Is there something I can help you with dear?" the older woman asked.

Emily returned the smile, "Um... no thank you. I'm just looking." Emily said and walked down one aisle looking at all the different things this store offered.

"Well if you need anything don't be shy. I've been around the block a time or two myself. My name is Irene dear, just holler if you need anything." the older woman said and then gave Emily a wink.

It had been years since Emily had been to a store like this. She wouldn't be here now if she had just brought her trusted friend that Penelope had given her for her birthday two years earlier. This case was supposed to be relatively easy, in and out in one day. Three days into this case and Emily was feeling frustrated as hell. With it being so late when they caught Laughlin, everyone knew they would be here one more night. Emily couldn't take it for one more night. She needed release and she needed it soon or she might just explode from the sheer pressure that had built up in her.

Emily walked the aisles searching for just the right one and stopped in front of one that looked a lot like the one she had at home. She picked it up and moved further up the aisle toward the lingerie section. Emily loved to wear sexy things to bed but rarely got the chance to do so. She looked through the items and found one that was perfect. She let the material slide through her fingers and imagined what it would feel like on her body. Just as Emily removed the hanger from the rack a deep voice came from behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hotch's voice was deep as he hissed out the words between clenched teeth.

Emily jumped and spun around, hiding them items she had behind her back. "Hotch, what are you doing here?"

"I think I just asked you that. Why did I get a call from Ralph Laughlin saying that you needed to reschedule the follow up interview for in the morning? You put them off just so you could buy a fake dick?" he hissed out between those same clenched teeth and Emily could see his jaw muscles tightening as he clenched his teeth.

"Hotch, its not like that..." she began but stopped when Hotch took a step closer to her.

"Then show me what is behind your back Emily. What couldn't wait until after the follow up interview?" Hotch said in that low voice that she loved and had grown to fear, at least a little bit. It meant she was in a hell of a lot more trouble than she first thought.

"Hotch, please. You don't need to see what I have. I'll just leave and go do the follow up right now." she said as she tried to step back but felt the clothes rack hit her back, halting her escape. She looked toward the counter to see if Irene was paying them any attention, but the older lady was nowhere to be seen.

"I want to see what you have Emily. Now." Hotch said, irritated more with every second that passed.

When Emily hesitated too long, Hotch reached around behind her and jerked the items from her hands. He looked down at the items and then back up to her face.

"So you did need a... toy to play with. And what is this for?" he asked, holding up the lingerie.

"I was just looking at it. I wasn't going to buy it. I just thought it was pretty. Please, just let me put these back and I will go to the Laughlin's." Emily said as she tried to grab the things out of his hands.

"I'll tell you what you are going do. You are going to take these to the register and I am going to buy them and then you are going get in the SUV and I am going to follow you back to the hotel. Reid and JJ are doing the follow up right now. Morgan and Rossi are doing the closing reports and you and I are going back to the hotel." Hotch told her as he handed her the items he held. "If you try to run from me you know the consequences will be more severe." he finished before stepping back to let her by him.

Emily quickly made her way around Hotch and headed down the aisle toward the register where Irene had miraculously reappeared. Hotch walked slowly after her and stopped when he saw something to his right. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the soft leather straps. Smiling to himself he took it to the counter and dropped it down on top of the other items Emily had placed on the counter.

"Well hello there honey. I hope you found everything that you were looking for." Irene said giving Hotch a not so quick once over.

"Yes ma'am, I think I did." Hotch said as he smiled and winked at the older woman before glancing over at Emily.

"Well I am so glad to hear that." she said before picking up the item he had placed on the counter. "Looks like someone has been naughty. Oh you will love this. My late husband used to use one like this on me. Well that was years ago but it's a feeling you will never forget. Like I said, you two will love it. Here, you need one of these to go with it. It's on the house. Can't use a whip without a blindfold for the recipient. It will intensify your experience dear." She said looking over to Emily whom was now a bright shade of red.

Emily looked at the whip in Irene's hand and then turned to glare at Hotch. What the hell was he doing? The thought of what he planned to do with that scared the hell out of her and Irene saw the fear in Emily's eyes.

"Don't be frightened dear. I'm sure this hunk of a man would never hurt you. Well not really hurt you. My husband would always say, 'You can't have real pleasure without a little pain.' He was absolutely right. Don't get me wrong, our love life was always great, but when he would 'discipline' me it was so much more satisfying and... like I said, intense." Irene said as she bagged up their purchase in a black bag and handed it to Hotch and took his credit card from him.

Irene handed Hotch his credit card back along with the receipt and Hotch smiled those dimples that made all the women go a little crazy.

"You two enjoy yourself." Irene said a little to enthusiastically as they turned and walked toward the door.

"Thank you, Irene. Your husband was a very lucky man." Hotch said after looking up from the receipt that she had written her name and phone number on the back of.

"Yes he was. I threw some batteries in the bag for you. On the house of course. I love to do my part for true love. I have an eye for these things you know. Now get out of here and go do your thing." Irene said with a wink.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Hotch said and then led Emily to the SUVs parked beside each other.

After Hotch put the bag in the SUV he walked over to where Emily was getting in the SUV she had driven. He walked around to the drivers door and stopped Emily from shutting the door.

"Straight to the hotel Emily." he ordered her.

"Don't worry, Sir. I know what to do." she said sarcastically and shut the door and Hotch jerked it back open, grabbing her by the hair at the back of her head.

"Do not ever shut the door in my face again. Do I make myself clear?" he said in that same deep voice that she was fearing more by the second.

When Emily didn't reply within the allotted time he thought was sufficient, he pulled her hair a little harder.

"Do I make myself clear?" his voice was dark and deeper than she had ever heard him speak and it frightened her more than he had ever frightened her before.

"Yes... yes, I understand." she cried out.

Hotch loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Don't make this harder on yourself Emily. We've been through this enough times for you to know by now that I will not take your attitude. I suggest you drop it right here, right now. Drive back to the hotel and I will be right behind you. Remember what happened the last time you defied me. You don't want that again do you Emily?"

"No Sir. Please Hotch, don't do this. I swear it will never happen again." she begged him.

Hotch let go of her hair and stepped back. "That's what I thought. Stay in front of me." he said and shut the door.

Emily cranked the SUV and waited until she saw Hotch's headlights turn on before she pulled out and headed for the hotel. Hotch was right behind her as she went pass the station and down Main street. Emily's thoughts were all over the place as she drove. Her thoughts went to the last time he had done this. It was a month ago and they had just returned from Florida after a case that had lasted the better part of a week. Everyone was tired and stressed and Emily had yelled at Hotch to back off when he smarted off to Garcia for not getting the information he needed quick enough. It had pissed him off and as soon as the jet hit the ground and everyone else had left, Hotch took Emily home and dished out his discipline on her for her smartass mouth, as he put it. His discipline that night was the harshest she had experienced. He was never cruel but he always got his point across. Usually he would make her submit to his commands by just his words, but that night it was different. He did things that night that he had never done before. That night was the first time he had ever slapped her. The first time he had tied her up and the first time he had choked her. It had scared her at first but then she found herself enjoying it. She found herself wanting that next slap or pull of her hair. She longed for that feel of his fingers tightening around her throat, the feel of her lungs tightening as she struggled to breathe.

As Emily pulled into the parking lot she couldn't help but feel a little excited and scared at the same time. She was scared because she had no idea what he was planning this time. She had fallen in love with him years ago and if this was the only way she could be with him, then she would take it. She wanted him in whatever way he would give himself to her but she really didn't know how much longer she could allow this to happen.

Emily pulled into a parking spot and Hotch pulled into the spot next to hers. As she was about to open her door to get out she noticed Hotch coming around the front of her SUV and she hesitated getting out. Why in the hell was she so scared? He had never hurt her in the past. A little rough yes, okay a lot rough but nothing that she couldn't handle. This time seemed different. This time he seemed more driven. Like there was some force driving him and as he walked toward her she began to shake. She wasn't sure if it was from the fear or the anticipation she was feeling. As Hotch opened her door Emily gripped the steering wheel tighter. She didn't look at him, just straight ahead out the windshield. Her knuckles were white as she twisted her hands around the steering wheel in a wringing motion.

"Look at me." Hotch said coldly.

Emily knew that if she didn't she would suffer for it. So she did what was asked of her and turned her head and raised her eyes to meet his. His eyes were dark and the way he stood over her was intimidating her more than she had ever felt in his presence.

"Get out Emily." he said sternly.

Emily got her purse and jacket out if the passenger seat and grabbed the keys out of the ignition before exiting the SUV. Emily hit the lock button on the keyless entry and waited for it to beep before she started walking toward the entrance of the hotel. She knew Hotch was watching her, she could feel the heat from his gaze as it burned her back through her clothes. Usually she welcomed the feeling of being burned alive by his stare but not tonight. No, tonight she was scared of him, which was a feeling she had never felt before. Not to this extent anyway. She could feel herself trembling as she walked and prayed that he didn't notice.

Hotch walked a few feet behind her and watched every move she made. When he had received the call from Ralph Laughlin he was upset, but when he found her at Secret Desires he immediately felt the rage boil through him. They had an understanding, if she disobeyed him then she would get punished his way instead of having a reprimand put in her file. No, that would hurt her career. Emily gave into him when he suggested this as an alternative method to disciplining her. In the past three months she had been disciplined five times. This would be the sixth time she would allow him to dominate her, control her, maker her his submissive. If only for those few hours, she was his, and he liked it that way. It was the only way he could have her. There was no other way she would ever consider being in a relationship with him. Not that she would call this a relationship, but he would take whatever he could get and he took it more greedily each time he was with her. He knew he found the smallest things to discipline her for. It was a way to be with her. He loved her but he couldn't tell her that.

They reached her room which was next to his at the end of the hall on the second floor. Fortunately or unfortunately everyone else was on the first floor, depending on who you asked. Once inside Emily stopped in the middle of the room and waited. She knew what was expected of her. She had known since the very first time.

"Take a shower and put this on." He said as he took the lingerie out of the bag and laid it and the panties that came with it on the bed.

It really was a beautiful piece she had picked out and he couldn't wait to see it on her. The color would be even more beautiful on her creamy skin. Emily raised her eyes from the floor to the bed and then to him. She wanted to beg him not to do this, not like this tonight. She would give home whatever he wanted as long as it wasn't like this. But she couldn't and she didn't. She just went to the bathroom to take a shower like she was told. Always like she was told. As the water ran down her body all Emily could do was think about what was fixing to happen. It was never about the sex itself, it was more than that. It was a physical release of all the pent up emotions they both were feeling at the time. Whether it be from frustration on how a case turned out or just the need to feel something on both their parts.

Hotch took off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of one of the chairs. Taking off his tie he threw it on the bed before going in to the bathroom to shower as well. He knew he should wait until Emily got done but he didn't want to give her chance to leave while he showered. He stripped the rest of his clothing off and stepped in to the shower behind Emily. Emily jumped at the sound of the shower curtain sliding on the rod. Turning around she saw Hotch standing there staring at her with a look she had never seen from him before. She just stood there letting the water run over her shoulders and down her breasts and Hotch just took it all in. She was beautiful with her pale skin and dark hair. She had the darkest eyes he had ever seen and the fear they held right now almost made him blurt out his love for her right there.

The two just stood there staring at each other because Emily knew better than to ask him what he was doing. He stared at her a little longer before he broke the silence.

"Finish washing Emily." was all he said.

Emily turned back around but could still feel his eyes on her body. She washed and then washed and conditioned her hair and the whole time he just stood there, watching her. He didn't touch her, no matter how much he wanted to. Watching her wash her body was torture for him and he knew that when she turned around she would see how hard he was for her. All he could think about was pushing her up against the wall if the shower and fucking her senseless.

When she was through washing she moved to take the place where he stood so he could wash. She couldn't get out because he hadn't dismissed her yet. She watched as he washed his body, noticing how hard he was already and all she could feel was that deep ache inside of her. She wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her one last time. One last time to feel him above her, beneath her. One last time to feel something. Hotch finished washing his body and hair and then turned the water off. Grabbing two towels, he handed one to her and then used the other to dry off before stepping out of the shower.

Hotch wrapped the towel around his waist and turned around to see her still standing there in the shower.

"Dry off, get your things and get dressed. I'll be waiting." with that he turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Emily dried off quickly and went to get the clothes Hotch had laid on the bed for her, noticing the tie on the bed. She went back to the bathroom and dressed as quickly as she could. She stood there and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was beautiful and the thought of Hotch seeing her in it made her more nervous. He had never seen her in anything like this. It had always been just her bra and panties, some of which she had to throw away afterwards because he had ripped them off of her. The thought of him ripping this off of her made her a little sad because she had never owned anything like this and never something this beautiful. She took one more look at herself and grabbed the robe off the back of the door and put it on before going out to face the man she would soon tell, that this couldn't happen again.

Hotch heard the door open and watched as Emily walked out of the bathroom covered in the robe. He wasn't happy about that but he let it slide because he would see her soon enough. Emily glanced at the bed and saw the tie, which was now joined by the blindfold and whip as well. What shocked her more were the handcuffs lying there. He had tied her up before but he had never used his cuffs on her. The thought of the cold metal cutting into her wrists frightened her but she wouldn't let him know that. No, this time she would be the good little girl and not argue with him. She would do everything he told her to do because she knew this would be the last time he would ever touch her.

Hotch stood up and walked toward her slowly. He walked around behind her and stopped. She could see their reflections in the mirror above the small dresser in front of them. He was looking straight into her eyes and she saw the same look she had seen earlier. What it was she wasn't sure. No man had ever looked at her like that before. She felt and saw him as he stepped right up behind her and she could feel him pressed up against her ass. The feel of him made her ache with anticipation of feeling him inside of her again. Suddenly the look in his eyes changed and the fear was back.

"Do you know why this is happening Emily?" he asked her in that deep, husky voice that she really did love.

Emily nodded her head at him, which she regretted immediately. The next thing she felt was his fist in her hair and her head being yanked back.

"I think I asked you a question that needs a verbal response." he said in her ear.

"Yes, yes I know why this is happening." she replied with a shaky voice.

"Good, that will save me from having to explain myself." he let go of her hair with jerk as he pushed her head forward away from him causing her to stumble forward.

"Take off the robe Emily." he ordered from where he had taken a seat on the bed.

Emily untied the belt of the robe and let it fall open slightly. Hotch could see the soft peach color between the folds of the robe and he felt himself grow harder with every inch of skin she exposed. He watched as she let the robe fall from her shoulders to land in a pool of white fluffy cotton at her feet. And there she stood, dressed in her peach corset that had laces all the way down the back and hooks down the front. It had real boning through out and it cinched her in tightly and the peach g-string left nothing to his imagination.

"Turn around." he said and then watched as she turned around slowly.

Her pale skin next to the soft peach color of her corset was breathtaking. Her skin was smooth and she looked so delicate, but Hotch knew looks could be deceiving. He knew she wasn't delicate and that she could take more than he had even thought she could.

Hotch stood up and walked over to her, taking her by the hand, he led her the few feet over to the dresser. Stopping, he bent her at the waist, placing her hands palms down on top of the dresser... which only came up to the middle of Emily's thigh. He stood directly behind her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back so she could see the two of them in the mirror.

"Don't move." he said and then turned and went over to the bed, picking up the blindfold and whip.

Turning, he watched her face as he walked back over to her. He placed his hand on her back and stroked it gently as he spoke to her.

"Why did you do what you did today?" he asked.

"Hotch... Sir..." Emily knew she had to tell him because if she didn't tell him, he would be harder on her. "I did it because I left the one Garcia gave me at home. The case wasn't suppose to take so long." she answered quietly, almost to quietly for Hotch to hear.

"So that made it okay to leave a case to take care of a personal inconvenience?" he said harshly as he took a step backwards.

" I didn't say that Sir." she whispered and the next thing she felt was the whip's six, one foot long, thin straps hit her across the back of her thighs.

Emily cried out as the tears sprang to her eyes and she bit down on her lip just as the straps came down on her back. She knew she shouldn't have said that as soon as the words left her mouth. The next thing she felt was Hotch grabbing her hair again and then everything went dark as he slipped the blindfold over her eyes. She dare not move, she knew he would strike her again. Her other senses kicked in as her sight was taken away. She could hear him move way from her and then it was quiet until she heard the thump of something hitting the floor in the direction of the bathroom. The next thing she felt was something smooth loop around her neck. So that's what the tie was for, she thought.

"You are going to learn to follow directions Emily. You know what I expect from you and today you didn't do it. You needed a toy to relieve some of that tension. Why didn't you just come to me?" he asked her.

"Because you are the reason I needed it to begin with." she said smartly and immediately regretted it when she felt the tie tighten around her neck.

"Don't smart off to me Emily. You won't like it if you do it again." he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Sir. Please, don't do this. Not like this. You're scaring me Hotch." she begged him with a hoarse ragged breath, barely able to breath or speak with tie pulled as tightly as it was.

"Good, you need to be scared. Maybe this will finally teach you how to listen and follow directions." he replied just as she felt the sting from the leather against the bare skin of her ass.

Emily could taste the blood in her mouth where she had bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out. She waited expecting another hit, but there was nothing. There were no sounds coming from behind her. She turned to her training and shut off all her other senses and just listened. She knew he was still there, she could hear his breathing. If she listened hard enough, she'd swear she could actually hear his heartbeat as it raced inside his chest.

"Hotch?" she called to him and then cried out as the straps came down on her hip. The straps wrapping around the front of her and down in between her legs. The ends of the straps hitting across her clit causing her to jerk and cry out again. This time she couldn't stop her cry from escaping her lips. The pain was intense but the fire that was burning in her was so much more so than she ever would have imagined. Her pussy ached to be filled and Emily could feel how wet she was when she felt it begin to slide down the inside or her thighs.

"Shut up Emily." he said as he brought the whip down again.

Over and over again he brought the whip down across her back, ass and thighs. The red welts that were forming on her made Hotch cringe but didn't make him stop his assault on her. He whipped her for a few more minutes before he finally stopped and stepped back.

Emily could barely stand on her legs because they were trembling so bad. She was shaking so badly that Hotch almost changed his mind about punishing her when he saw the way she shook. Then he saw her back stiffen and he knew she was waiting for more. Hotch smiled to himself, he admired her resilience. It made him love her even more. He stepped forward and grabbed the tie where it hung loosely around her neck. He tightened it and then dragged her over to the bed with it. He shoved her face first onto the bed and Emily knew better than to move. She just laid there and waited for whatever came next. That's when she heard that familiar metal on metal sound and she knew he had grabbed the handcuffs off of the bed. She couldn't help but grow wetter at just the thought of him handcuffing her. Like what he had already done to her wasn't enough. She was soaked for him, longed to feel him slide into her.

Emily felt his hand move up the inside of her calf to her thigh and knew he would feel the evidence of how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her. His fingers stopped when he felt the sticky wetness and she felt him as he climbed over her, straddling the back of her thighs. He pulled the tie tight once again, cutting off her airway with thin strip of material. Bending down over her he whispered in her ear.

"Now I know just what kind of a kinky slut you are." he growled into her ear as he kept the tie tight and he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

Emily immediately got angry at his words and started struggling to get loose, but with his weight on top of her she couldn't get up, So she did the only thing she could think of. She brought her right elbow up behind her, aiming for where she thought his head would be. She felt her elbow connect with the underside of his chin and his head flew back, but it did nothing but piss him off. He grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed her hands together and then grabbed the belt from the robe where he had picked it up off the floor and laid it on the bed earlier.

"Get... off... me." she struggled to get out.

Taking the belt he tied it around where the handcuffs joined her hands together and then tied it around the headboard, pulling her arms out straight. He reached down and pulled her g-string from her and then reached under her and unhooking the corset and tossing it to the side of the bed.

"Dammit, Emily. You shouldn't have done that." he said as he grabbed the whip again and slid down her legs so he could have more area to inflict pain upon.

"I'm not... a slut." she cried out as the straps came down across her ass harder this time. She screamed as he brought them down again and again.

"You're MY slut Emily." he brought the whip down again but across her back this time.

Emily screamed out in pain as the whip came down across her back again. The tears flowed from her eyes as he relentlessly struck her with the whip. He picked up the vibrator off of the bed and rubbed the tip of it down the crack of her ass and Hotch saw her tense up.

"I thought this was what all of this was about Emily. You need to find that release. Well I am going to give you that release." he said as he turn the vibrator on and made Emily jump.

He move off her legs so he could spread her wide, letting the vibrator slide through her slick folds. She couldn't help herself and moved her hips, rubbing back against his persistent invasion. He pushed just the tip inside her wet core and stopped. He wanted to make her wait, wanted to punish her for needing a piece of plastic more than she needed him. She moaned quietly as the vibrations tore through her core and her body shook as her orgasm hit her suddenly. Hotch let her ride the waves before he removed the vibrator from her. Emily just laid there exhausted. She felt the bed dip as Hotch stood up and then there was silence. She couldn't hear anything except for her own ragged breathing and the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"You're MY slut Emily. Whether you like it or not you're mine." came his voice from somewhere behind her.

All Emily could do was shake her head no. She couldn't speak, she was afraid to. She didn't want to belong to him like this. She couldn't stand the thought of him seeing her that way. As nothing more than someone to fuck. She wanted more but knew she would never get it. It would always be like this... this occasional... whatever you want to call it. It would be this way as long as she tolerated it... allowed it.

"You don't think you're mine?" he asks as moved closer.

"No. I'm not yours or anyone else's." she whispered into the comforter that covered the bed.

"We'll see about that." he said as he grabbed her by the ankles and flipped her over onto her back.

With her hands stretched out above her head and the blindfold was somehow still in place, she brought her knees up tying to shield herself somehow. Hotch jerked them back down by her ankles before crawling back up on the bed, spreading her legs he sat on his knees between them. With the whip in his hand, Hotch trailed the straps of it slowly over her breasts and down her stomach. Emily's breath caught as he moved the straps slowly over her body and down between her thighs. Up and down slowly he moved the straps over her folds, teasing her and then she felt the sting as he brought the whip down her clit again. She couldn't help but moan as he repeated this over and over until she shook beneath him.

"Hotch..." she began only to feel the back of his hand hit her cheek.

"Shut up Emily." he said to her for the second time that night and Emily could taste the blood again.

She wasn't quiet. "Just do it if you're going to do it dammit."

His hand came down one more time but this time it was his palm that collided with her cheek.

"I can tell how much you want me Emily. I see it right here." he said as he ran his fingers gently through her folds. "I can feel and smell how much you want me." Hotch pulled his fingers away from her heat and brought them to his mouth where he cleaned each finger slowly.

Emily was squirming beneath him and all she wanted was for him to fuck her. "Please... Hotch. Just fuck me... please." she begged him. She didn't care if he hit her again for speaking, as long as he fucked her.

Hotch couldn't take it anymore, he had to be inside her, now. The next thing she felt was the tip of Hotch's hard cock pushing into her folds and she moaned her satisfaction loudly. He was relentless in the way he pounded into her and Emily ate it up. She loved the feel of him as he slid in and out of her. She wanted to touch him but she wouldn't ask to be let go, she embarrassed herself enough by begging him to take her. Hotch took the whip in his hand again and as he fucked her he lashed her across the breasts. With every thrust the whip made contact with her skin and Emily threw her head back. She was so close to her second orgasm that she could almost reach out and touch it. Just as she was about to cum Hotch pulled his cock from her and moved up and straddled her chest.

"Open up." he said as he tapped the tip of his cock against her lips.

Emily opened her mouth slowly and he slipped between her lips. She could taste herself on him as he began to fuck her mouth. He groaned as she sucked her cheeks in around him to give a tighter suction. He pushed into her hot wet mouth again and again until she felt him stiffen above her and pull out of her mouth. She felt the warmth of his ejaculation as it landed on her chin and down her neck. After he regained his breath he got off of her and went to the bathroom. He brought back a warm washcloth and wiped his cum from her and then he took the washcloth back to the bathroom. Emily hadn't moved at all, she was afraid to.

Hotch climbed back on the bed beside her and took the handcuff key from the nightstand beside the bed and unlocked the cuffs. Emily's arms fell limply to the bed beside her head, and she still didn't move or say anything. The blindfold was still in place and her head was turned away from him.

"Get on your hands and knees Emily." he said and waited for her to do as she was told.

Emily could barely move but she did as she was told, even if it took her a little longer than normal to do it. Once on her hands and knees Hotch told her to turn facing the foot of the bed and she did. When she was in position Hotch moved up behind her and wrapped his long fingers around her hips. His fingertips digging into her hip bones as he gripped her firmly. He could feel her shaking as he sunk deep inside her and her head fell forward.

He began to move and he reached for the blindfold, pulling it from her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden invasion of light and once she became accustomed to it she looked up and saw there reflection in the mirror over the dresser where it all started. She watched him as he pushed into her repeatedly, relishing the feel of him inside of her. He filled her up fuller than any man she had ever been with. She watched as his eyes darkened and his grip tightened on her hips as he sped up his pace. He pulled her up until her back was against his chest, reaching around her until his hands engulfed her breasts. He pinched her nipples firmly and then rolled them between his fingers causing Emily's clit throb. She brought her hand up and wrapped it around behind her head and behind his neck, pulling his mouth down to her neck.

This wasn't about being punished anymore. For the first time this was about emotions. This was about what they were feeling for each. This was about the love they felt and the years of denying themselves this. He wasn't just fucking her now. No, now he was making love to her. She grabbed one of his hands from her breast and moved it up to her neck making him wrap his fingers around her throat. She watched in the mirror as his grip tightened and he pumped into her harder and she loved it. The harder he squeezed the faster he moved in and out of her. The harder he pushed into her the closer she came to falling apart in his arms. He held her tightly to him with his other arm wrapped around her waist. She could hear his groans in her ear and it pushed her over the edge just as Hotch reached his release. The two of them slumped to the bed in a tangled heap of limbs and just laid there.

Emily was exhausted but knew she had to do this. She untangled herself from him and got up from the bed. She picked the discarded robe and slipped it back on, holding it together with one hand. She looked over at him and then lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I can't do this anymore Aaron." she said quietly.

Hotch stood up and wrapped the towel, he had dropped earlier, back around his waist. "I don't understand. Why? I thought this was something that you wanted."

"It was in the beginning. It's not anymore. I just can't do this." she said as she went to her ready bag and pulled out a pair of sleep pants, tank top and a pair of panties. She turned to face him and saw that he was already putting his clothes back on. "I think you should go Aaron. We have an early flight." She heard the door to the room open and shut as she stood inside the bathroom leaning back against the closed door.

She sank down to the floor and just cried. Thirty minutes later after she had cried, showered and gotten dressed, she washed her face and walked out of the bathroom to find Hotch sitting on the bed. His face was damp, like he had been crying as well. She just stood there leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Why did you come back?" she asked him and then watched as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I can't just leave Emily. I tried but I couldn't let this end like this. I want to know why you can't do this anymore." he said and then took her hand in his and led her over to the bed to sit down.

"I can't do this because I love you Aaron and I can't do it anymore knowing that you will never feel the same way. It hurts to much Hotch. Can't you see that?" she said as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Emily, I do feel the same way. I thought that this was the only way I could be with you. I love you too and I am sorry that it took me so long to tell you that." he said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"You love me? How come you never said anything before?" she asked him and pulled back slightly so she could look at his face.

"Yes I do. I didn't say anything because I didn't think you would want anything but what we were doing. I wanted you and I was selfish and took the only thing I thought I could have." he told her honestly.

"I don't know what to say." Emily said quietly.

"Say that you want this with me. Say that we can do this and make it work. Say that you love me again ." Hotch said, cupping her face in his hands.

"I want this with you. We can make this work. I love you Aaron Hotchner." she said and pulled his mouth down to hers and they kissed for the first time since they had stared this whole thing months ago.

Hotch broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Em. Now kiss me again." he said as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her with more passion than he had kissed anyone before.

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.


End file.
